A Second Chance
by Shane's Rick always and foreve
Summary: After Lori left Rick he turns to the only person he can Shane


Title:A Second Chance

Characters/Pairings: Rick/Shane  
>Spoilers: Nothing for the show<br>Rating: pg-17 for sexual situations  
>Description: After Lori left Rick he turns to the only person he can Shane<p>

"I thought you loved me… I just don't understand." Rick murmured while moving closer to Lori.

"I thought I did too Rick but I can't do this anymore I'm leaving tomorrow." Lori looked him dead in the eyes knowing this was killing him.

Rick in that moment knew that she didn't love him anymore he wondered if she ever did. The first year of their marriage was great the late nights thinking of what to name their kids when they had them, and the little arguments they always had just to have very enthusiastic makeup sessions. The year after Carl was born it was hard on Rick and on Lori the constant yelling and crying about whose waking up to feed him now took a toll on their marriage. And the year after that was worse Rick was spending more time with Shane then he did at home. "I assume you're taking Carl with you?" Rick looked over at his son's closed door.

"No I think its best he stays with his father." Lori moved around the room looking for more of her things.

"So you're just going to leave him without telling him anything." Rick felt himself getting angry.

"Look Rick I just don't think I can take care of him on my own."Lori said as she gathered her stuff into a bag.

"I can't believe you would do that to you own son." Rick raised his voice a bit.

"I didn't want this at least not this fast it all happened so sudden Rick I mean where the hell where you when I needed you huh? You were out there with Shane good old Shane." Lori threw her bag down in frustration.

"I know I should have been there more for you and I'm sorry. But I think you should at least tell Carl." Rick sat on his side of the bed staring at the ground.

Without another word Lori picked up her bag and walked down stairs. Rick walked after her hoping she would talk to him. "Where are you going Lori? You know you don't need to leave right away." Rick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We need milk and the stores closing in a while so I thought I would go and get some for Carl so he would have something to drink when he and I talk in the morning." Lori responded as she took her keys and walked out the door.

It was past 12 and Rick knew she wasn't coming back as he sat there with his head in his hands he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "What's wrong Daddy?" Carl asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing up so late Carl." Rick pulled him into his arms.

"I had a bad dream and I wanted to sleep with you and mommy but you and mommy weren't in your room." Carl made himself comfortable in Rick's arms.

"Carl I have to tell you something about your mommy." Rick placed his chin on the top of Carl's head.

"Is she all right?" Carl looked up at his dad.

Rick didn't have it in his heart to tell his son that his mom wasn't coming back. "Hey I have an idea why don't we go see what Shane is up to tonight what do you say?" Rick smiled as he hid the hurt and sadness away from Carl.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Carl smiled back at his dad.

As they reached Shane's house Rick thought of what he would tell Shane and what he would say to Carl when he woke up and asked about his mom again. Rick took a deep breath and got out of his car and walked to the other side of the car and took Carl into his arms carrying him to Shane's front door. The sound of the door bell woke Shane from his sleep. Looking over at the clock he couldn't believe his eyes at what time it was. He stumbled out of sleepily heading towards his front door.

"I know it's late but I couldn't stay in the house anymore." Rick said pleadingly to Shane when the door opened.

"Come on." Shane moved to one side of the door to let them in.

After Rick walked in with Carl in his arms Shane shut the door behind them. They made their way to the living room and placed Carl on the couch Rick sat beside his son and looked at the sleeping boy. "What happened Rick? Where's Lori?" Shane sat on the other side of Carl looking at Rick with concern in his eyes.

Rick looked up at Shane and then back down and started to tear up. "She left man she said that she didn't want me or Carl that she was happy before we were married… She told me our son was one of the biggest mistakes she made next to marrying me."Rick let slip out.

"Hey hey calm down look let's go put Carl in my room and when you're ready you can go lay down next to him." Shane smiled as he took Carl into his arms.

"What about you where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't you worry about me I'll sleep down here." Shane reassured his friend as he walked upstairs with the sleeping boy in his arms.

After putting Carl to bed Shane gave Rick the once over and shook his head. "You look like you could use a beer." Shane put his arm around Rick and walked back downstairs.

"Thanks for doing this Shane you don't how much this means to me." Rick half smiled as he took the beer that was handed to him.

"Anytime man I know you would do the same for me." Shane raised his can.

Rick knew Shane cared for him but he didn't know just how much. "So she just took off just like that." Shane asked.

"Yea she said that I didn't care about her and that I spent all my time with you and that the only reason she had Carl was to make me happy." Rick shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"You know something I never really liked her." Shane let out knowing he might have made Rick a little bit mad.

"Really why is that?" Rick looked at Shane wanting to know why he had said that.

"Cause of what she did to you always telling you, you would end up a drunk and alone and that no one would ever love you like she did that you were lucky to have her." Shane finally got to say.

"Huh guess I never noticed must have blocked it out." Rick said as he took a sip of his beer.

"You know one time she asked me if you and me we were sleeping together." Shane mentioned as he watched Rick.

"What? What did you tell her?" Rick looked at Shane hoping he told her no.

Shane smiled and laughed a bit. "I told her we didn't and would never sleep together." Shane looked away from Rick. They both fell silent as they stood there. "How come I'm the only one drinking here" Rick noted.

"Well I just don't feel like drinking right now." Shane said as he put down his coke can onto the counter.

"All right I was just asking… so do you ever think about that night?" Rick touched at Shane's side.

"You said we weren't going to talk about that Rick." Shane turned to face Rick knowing what he was talking about.

It was a late hot and humid night in June and the sheriff's office was short handed and Rick and Shane had no choice but to work over time. "It's hot as hell out there." Shane rubbed the back of his hand on his forehead. Rick couldn't help but watch Shane touch his face. "I said it's hot as hell out there." Shane waved his hand in front of Rick.

"Oh yea it's really hot out tonight" Rick quickly turned his head to look the other way.

"You all right Rick you've been acting distracted all day is something wrong." Shane placed his hand on top of Ricks.

"Yeah it's just Lori keeps telling me that you and I are too close." Rick turned his head back to see the reaction on Shane face.

"Oh I didn't know she thought that about us working together." Shane feeling a little hurt about what Lori had said to Rick.

"I know but that's the way she is now since we had Carl and all. Hell when I go to the store she thinks I'm really going out and sleeping with someone behind her back." Rick let out in one big breath.

"Wow so how long have you been holding that in." Shane looked over at Rick.

"For a while." Rick laughed.

"Damn it it's too hot to wear this god damn thing." Shane started undoing the buttons of his uniform shirt.

"Shane what are you doing." Rick swallowed hard as he watched Shane take off his uniform.

"Like I said it's too hot to wear this damn thing so I'm taking it off is that all right with you?" Shane smirked as he got to the last button of his shirt.

"I know it's hot and all Shane but we are on duty." Rick pointed out hoping Shane would put his shirt back on.

"I'm aware of that but I ain't putting my shirt back on I already had it on all day long damn near sweated through the pits." Shane crossed his arms knowing he should be all the way in uniform.

Rick smiled at Shane knowing Shane was right and followed Shane in taking his shirt off as well. "Wow now I know what Lori gets to see every night before going to sleep." Shane looked Rick up and down.

Shane has always known that he was somewhat into his best friend but he never said a thing about it out of respect. "So you like what you see?" said Rick as he reached out touching the side of Shane's face.

"I do but we can't do anything about it now Rick you have a wife and a kid and I don't want to mess that up for you." Shane touched the hand that was caressing his face.

Rick knew his love for Lori was somewhere deep down inside him but he couldn't fight what he was feeling for Shane at that moment. "Shane." Rick said slowly as he watched Shane eyes.

"Yeah Rick."Shane touched the side of Rick face with his other hand.

"Remember that promise we made." Rick knew Shane wouldn't have forgotten.

"Yeah I do Rick but that was before you married Lori and the promise was if we both didn't marry anyone we would try it again."

Rick knew he wanted Shane for so long but he had missed his chance back then but he had this moment in time there was no Lori no Carl there was just him and Shane and that was all he cared about at the moment. "Shane."Rick whispered touching his lips to Shane's.

"Rick I don't think we should." Shane pressed his forehead against Ricks.

"I need this Shane I need it more than anything." Rick closed his eyes as he moved his hands all over Shane's body.

"I can't god damn it Rick." Shane pushed Rick away and stepped out of the squad car. Shane stood there outside of the car hoping to forget what had just happened. "Shane what's wrong did I do something wrong?" Rick asked as he shut the door on the driver's side.

"Yea I would say something is wrong Rick." Shane stood looking down at the floor.

"What is it Shane?" Rick walked to the other side of the squad car to get a better look at Shane's face

"You Rick it's you."Shane finally looked up at Rick.

"What do you mean me?" Rick looked at Shane like he was crazy.

"You tell me that Lori thinks' your fucking around on her and you ask me if I want to fool around in a god damn squad car Rick…how the hell am I supposed to react." Shane grabbed Rick by the shirt.

"What do you mean how are you supposed to react, I thought we were in love." Rick tried to pull Shane into his arms.

"That was back then before, you're the one that said it was over Rick not me." Shane pushed out of Rick arms.

"I don't love Lori like I love you Shane. And when I told you it was over between us Shane you have to know I didn't mean it we were young and in the academy and I thought if we stopped seeing each other then maybe we could have been happy and that I could make things work with Lori." Rick let his hand fall to his side knowing Shane didn't want him anymore.

"Happy…. You think I'm happy watching her put her hands on you Rick…. I ain't happy Rick not at all…. As for Carl he should have been our son not yours and Lori's." Shane cried knowing he couldn't hold in the pain of being without Rick anymore.

"I know baby I'm sorry I thought I was doing something right and I fucked up." Rick tried again to pull Shane into his arms to hold him.

Shane couldn't fight it anymore he needed to feel Rick take in his smell. He wanted to remember the cold night they shared. The feelings that he would get when Rick kissed his inner thighs. "I think your right Rick I know you need me just as much as I need you." Shane pressed up against Rick not caring anymore and just giving in.

Rick could feel himself getting hard faster than he ever did with Lori. "I know we both need this baby." Rick pushed Shane up against the squad car so Shane could feel just how hard he really was.

"Ohhhh Rick." Shane moaned as he felt how hard Rick was through his uniform pants.

Rick just smirked and pressed his lips to Shane's neck. It was just like riding a bike for Rick he knew what Shane liked and preceded to use that knowledge. "Come on let's get in the back of the squad car." Shane moaned as he opened that back door.

"All right but where going to have to keep it open so we don't get locked in here" Rick added before Shane pushed him in.

Rick could feel Shane's body shaking as Shane place him inside. Rick forgot how good it felt to be inside Shane. "Shane you're so warm inside." Rick moaned as Shane started to move up and down on his shaft.

The feeling of Rick inside him was more then he could ask for. "Oh Rick " Shane moved a bit faster.

"I love you Shane." Rick grunted out as he grabbed at Shane's hips knowing he was going to leave bruises behind.

"Oh Rick I love you too Baby mmmmmmm." Shane moaned into Rick's mouth.

As Shane rode Rick he could feel Rick getting ready to come and so was he. "Oh Rick….. I think…. I going to Cummmm." Shane moaned into the other man's chest.

Not that for from his own orgasm Rick held on to Shane tighter. They stayed in the back seat naked holding each other. In that moment Shane had Rick and Rick had Shane everything was perfect.

"Shane…. Shane you all right?" Rick asked as he touched Shane's shoulder bringing him out of his daze.

"Huh oh yea I'm all right. I think we should go to sleep now." Shane smiled as he walked into the living room.

Rick followed knowing Shane was thinking about something but he wasn't going to talk about. "Well I'll see you in the morning then." Rick smiled as he made his way up the stairs.

"Rick?" Shane called after him.

"Yea Shane?" Rick stopped and looked from the third step.

"When you asked me if I thought about it." Shane looked back at Rick.

"Yeah?"Rick nodded.

"All the time" Shane smiled knowing Rick thought about it too.

Rick smiled and made his way up to Shane's room where his son was sleeping without a care in the world. Rick laid there unable to fall asleep all he could think about was Shane and how his life would have been better if Shane was Carl's mom and his wife. It didn't take him long to get out of bed and walk back down stairs to sneak into bed with Shane.

Shane was fast asleep when he felt another body on his pull out couch he then quickly opened his eyes to find Rick beside him. "What the hell Rick I could have hit you." Shane put his fists down and laid back down beside Rick.

"Like you would have hit me." Rick playfully pushed the side of Shane's arm.

"Yea your right I wouldn't have hit you I would have kicked your ass." Shane smirked.

Rick couldn't help but laugh Shane joined in on the laughter after a few minutes it died down and the room became silent. "Wait what are you doing down here I thought you were going to sleep with Carl." Shane turned on his side to get a batter look at Rick.

"I was but then I thought you would be lonely so I thought I would come and sleep down here with you." Rick smiled which made it harder on Shane to kick him out of his bed.

"Well then I guess you can stay down here with me." Shane smiled back at Rick.

They laid there watching each other waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly Rick pulled Shane closer to him trying to close out the space in between. "You looked cold." Rick held onto Shane.

"Yeah I was a bit cold thank you." Shane made himself more comfortable in Rick's embrace.

Rick felt more at comfortable with Shane in his arms then he ever did with Lori. It felt like everything was falling into place now. "Rick." Shane broke the silence between them.

"Yeah" Rick looked at Shane not knowing what to expect.

Shane smiled and placed his lips onto Rick. The touch of Shane's lips was like a dream to him not wanting it to end Rick deepened the kiss. Their faces stayed molded together until Rick pulled away.

"I love you Shane." Rick touched the side of Shane's face staring adoringly at him. "I love you too Rick." Shane touched his lips to Rick's again. Shane put his head down onto Rick's chest he could feel the other man relaxing as he did. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms relaxed and happy and without a care in the world.

The next morning Rick moved closer to Shane's side of the bed to find that he wasn't there as he opened his eyes he heard the sound of laugher coming from the kitchen. Rick sat up smiling a little. As he made his way to the kitchen he saw Carl smiling and laughing. "Glad to see you're a wake now."Shane said as he looked up at Rick.

"Yea…. What time is it anyways?" Rick asked as he took a seat next to Carl.

"It's 11:30 Daddy you where really sleepy so Shane took me to the store with him and said we were going on a picnic." Carl happily smiled at Rick and Shane.

"I didn't know I slept that late." Rick looked at Carl then back at Shane.

"It's all right man me and Carl had a good time at the store. When we came back I thought you'd be up but you were still asleep so I made Carl something to eat and we've been in here making lunch for the picnic." Shane placed his hand on the top of Carl's head which made Rick smile realizing he was with the two people he ever really cared about prompting to ask something he had on his mind.

"Hey Carl how would you feel about Shane moving in with us." Rick looked at the smiling boy.

"I think it would great he would make a great mommy." Carl ran off to change.

The kitchen was silent for bit as Shane was getting the picnic basket done. He didn't notice that Rick was right behind him until he turned around to face Rick. "Well what do you say Shane will you move in with me and Carl." Rick smiled with hope in his eyes.


End file.
